


[Concept Comic] Best Friends?

by WaluSqueegee



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Caregiver Luigi, Coma, Comic, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sickfic, Suspense, Uneasy Atmosphere, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaluSqueegee/pseuds/WaluSqueegee
Summary: Waluigi wakes up to find himself in a place both familiar and foreign to him. But the man at his bedside seems to know more than he does.
Relationships: Luigi/Waluigi
Kudos: 9





	[Concept Comic] Best Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more to build on this idea in the future.


End file.
